


Close Call

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, Mention of New Earth, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Chakotays plans are almost derailed by an overenthusiastic Kathryn.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Close Call

It had been almost a year since Tom's countryside winter party; this was significant because it meant that Kathryn and Chakotay were coming up to their own 1 year anniversary. The couple spilt their time between a San Francisco apartment and a Lake George house; with the dream that one day they commit to the commute and stay at the house. It was perfect for them, a study for them share, a space to entertain guests and a few extra rooms if they fancied expanding their family. 

Kathryn had been forced to stay in the city longer than normal so Chakotay was alone at the house biding time in his workhouse. He hadn't expected this day to come when he had found the gem. It had been buried in the rocks that adorned the bottom of the river on New Earth. Originally he had set it to a necklace but about 6 months ago he had gone about making it into an engagement ring. It was almost done, Kathryn's extra few hours in the city ended up being a huge help. 

=/\=

"Chakotay!" Kathryn called when she entered the house, silence met her and she headed to the kitchen for some coffee, a note lay on top of the coffee machine:

_ Get out of the uniform and take your skating boots. I am on the lake waiting for you _

_ C x _

Kathryn grinned and headed upstairs to change quickly and meet her beau on the lake. When she was a child her father had found a device that acted as a sort of ice stabaliser making it safer to skate on it during the winter period and so she and Phoebe had spent many hours playing the ice near the house; coming up with dances and races to pass the time. On her way out of the back door she grabbed her skating boots and ran the length of the garden to the lake where she could already see Chakotays form. At the edge of the lake she removed her shoes and pulled the special ice skating boots and lunched herself towards him. 

Kathryn's excitement had gotten the best of her and she had pushed off a lot harder than she should have and thus went hurtling towards Chakotay who with wide eyes was knocked to his back when she reached him. They both lay still trying to catch their breath, Kathryn easing herself to lie next to him. 

"Are you okay, I'm sorry" She grimaced and sat up. Chakotay nodded but then gasped his eyes grew again as he fiddled into his coat pocket, he pulled something and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Almost crushed thi…it was meant to be a better surprise but I found this while fishing many many years ago and I want to give it you, so you can be my wife" he hastened to add. Kathryn's smile grew and she kissed him pushing him back to the ice. They sat back up and she took the ring and slid it down her finger. 

"Perfect fit," she smiled "Close call, what would you have done had it been bent out of shape?" she wondered out loud admiring the slightly murky blue stone. 

"Probably proposed to you next winter" he joked and kissed her. Slowly he rose and held out his hand and they spent a few hours skating an racing one another before going back inside for a well deserved coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: Coming Up a Little Short


End file.
